Presently in multi-party audio connections such as used in teleconference systems over significant distances, the aggregate signal that represents all the audio sources may have a considerable delay with respect to every individual source. Due to this, there is a need to filter out the local audio source of this aggregate signal when it is received back at the source premises e.g. via a loudspeaker. This is because this delayed original signal would be conceived as a serious echo with a delay in the order of one second or even more. Traditional implementations at a central server therefore may selectively sum up all the other signals, for generating a bundle of individually differing aggregate signals. This however results in a heavy networking load.